wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Indigo Asteroid
The Indigo Asteroid is a transformation used by Sonic the Hedgehog in both the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS versions of Sonic Lost World. It is the Color Power Sonic gains when absorbing an Indigo Wisp and its Hyper-go-on energy. While in this form, Sonic can turn himself into a miniature celestial body with a strong gravitational pull. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic's entire body turns into a perfectly shaped orb, which is not much larger than Sonic's full height, that is covered entirely in a striped indigo skin. On the surface of this form, Sonic's eyes and ears can be seen, forming a face, though his eyes have lost their pupils and have turned yellow, and his ear canals have disappeared. He also gains a wide lavender ring, similar to a planetary ring, encircling him around his equator. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essential becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field, allowing him to create a gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear objects and even Eggman's robots to pieces. With his gravitational pull in this form, Sonic can as well pick up the resulting rubble created by this form off the ground through his gravity, and pull it into an orbit around him. Sonic can then use the mass from the rubble to increase the strength of his gravitational pull in this form, allowing him to affect objects even further away. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the power of levitation, allowing him to move through midair. In both versions of Sonic Lost World, the player can only use the Indigo Asteroid while Sonic is in possession of an Indigo Wisp. Transforming into the Indigo Asteroid will cause the energy Gauge to start depleting, and once it runs out, Sonic will revert back to normal. When transformed into the Indigo Asteroid, any enemies and smaller parts of the environment that the player touches are instantly broken down into rubble and destroyed. The rubble from the enemies and environment are then collected and added to the Indigo Asteroid's Asteroid Ring, increasing the Asteroid Ring's size and enlarging the area of the Indigo Asteroid's effect, allowing the player to break down objects and enemies that are further away from the player, and as well jump higher. Certain obstacles, usually of greater size and weight, requires that the Asteroid Ring has reached a certain size before they can be broken down and pulled into orbit. In the Wii U version, the Indigo Asteroid's movements are controlled by tilting the Wii U GamePad in the direction the player wants to move. As the Indigo Asteroid, the player can access hidden Zones with secret items in the acts by moving into purple orb-like voids. From there, the player arrives in a new area, where the Indigo Asteroid's energy gauge remains frozen in place until the player leaves the hidden Zone. When the transformation ends, the player is rewarded with additional points to the score, depending on the amount of debris that the player collected. Category:Color Powers Category:Sonic Lost World